Robin
Introduction Robin can grow body parts anywhere because eating a flower fruit somehow gives you that power. In OPGA, Robin is ridiculous. She can attack you from anywhere on the map at any time giving her some strong ranged tools while not losing any strengths in combos or close range. Robin is easily one of the best characters in the game because of her overpowering strengths. Pros & Cons + Large benefits from lag cancelling + Unblockable has infinite range + R+A can easily setup into combos anywhere on the map as it confirms unblockable + R+X lacks as an anti air but is a strong combo tool + R+B is probably the best move in the game as it's impossible to trade with and confirms j.A every time + j.A does massive damage for an aerial and is easily confirmed into as a combo ender in her punish game + A>X is easily your best combo tree as it confirms into your R+X, j.A setup + AX super does good damage and allows followups + Good supports - j.A can be teched and has a bit of recovery meaning your combos will bring the game back to neutral - Supers are very hard to connect and aren't worth it except for AX super which has a hard link and needs high hitstun Movelist Mod Edition Changes Buffs * None? Nerfs * None? Supports Hana Hana Fruit Powers Ranged support. Low-medium HP and very low damage. Fires four shots quickly with terrible cooldown time. Never take this support. It is easily one of the worst supports in the game. Mr. 3 Dash support. Average HP and damage. Good movement speed and decent attack speed. This will be your go to support as he does everything a dash support needs to do. His good movement speed makes him pretty effective at pressuring the opponent. With your R+A and unblockable, you can assist Mr. 3 in pressuring the opponent from the other side of the map. He compliments your full map attacks a lot more than your other two supports. Miss April Fool's Day Ranged support. Low HP. Does a spread attack that applies one of three debuffs to your opponent on hit. These can a damage halving debuff, a debuff that flips your controls, and a debuff that forces you to finish combo trees. These can be quite overwhelming if she can land hits but her attacks are slow and it can be difficult to give her a proper setup. Her low HP and ranged support HP drain won't be helping her get anything off. Can be good but Mr. 3 is far more consistent. Combos * A>A (LC), A>A>X, j.A * A>A (LC), A>X, R+X, L+(A>X), j.A * A>A (LC), A>A (LC), A+X>X, R+X, L+(A>X), A>A (LC), R+B, j.A Strategy Vanilla Robin's infinite range moves means you'll never really have to approach in the chest meta of vanilla. You'll want to keep control of the chests and use Mr. 3 with your ranged attacks as constant pressure. Because your combos can be very damaging, your opponent will have to burst to avoid taking a lot of damage. Your R+B makes you very hard to approach as well. Just putting it next to a chests and controlling the meter makes you very hard to lock down. You lack any fast and damaging single hit moves so you have to make the most of your neutral since your opponent bursting out of your combos will be common in this meta. Modded Your R+B controls the entire match. There really isn't a better move in the game. You can use it to approach, trade, or camp. It's unblockable, multi-hit, and nearly instant so your opponent can't contest it. Following it up with j.A builds meter fast, giving you access to your support and some powerful combos with AX super should you land the tight confirms it has. Your lag cancels are very fast making you very difficult to punish in close range. You likely won't be abusing your ranged tools as much as in vanilla but they're still useful in Mr. 3 pressure and unblockable is fantastic for extending combos with unblockable resets. Match-ups General Information You barely have any flaws as Robin but characters with long ranged jabs or quick dash attacks can get through your R+B camping. Characters with strong, quick mid range tools will be your biggest enemy since they can stuff your full map moves and you will have a harder time beginning your close range pressure. Kuina text Shanks text Mihawk text Eneru text Ace text Vivi text Tashigi text Smoker text Luffy text Zoro text Buggy text Crocodile text Nami text Usopp text Kuro text Arlong text Sanji text Chopper text Wapol text Don Krieg text Zeff text Robin text Bon Clay text Ohm text Category:Characters